Kenichi Iwami
岩見 兼一 |image= Kenichi Iwami S1 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday= |height=175 cm (BWY); 169cm (BF); 153cm (KD) |weight=64 kg (BWY); 57kg (BF); 46kg (KD) |blood_type= |occupation=University student |position=Defensive midfielder |other_names= |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1= |current_team_1= |past_level_1=High school |past_team_1=Nankatsu Public |past_level_2=Middle school |past_team_2=Nankatsu |past_level_3=Elementary school |past_team_3=Nankatsu elementary school }} (岩見 兼一, Iwami Kenichi) is a retired midfielder from Nankatsu and a university student. He used to wear the number "5" jersey in middle school. Biography Captain Tsubasa manga Iwami played as midfielder of Nankatsu elementary school when Tsubasa Ozora got enrolled to the school soccer club. He has the number "5" jersey. He played as a regular midfielder for Nankatsu middle school and as a substitute player in Nankatsu Public high school, being benched during the finals between Nankatsu and Toho. Saikyo no Teki Holland Youth arc He was playing for Nankatsu high school in 12th grade school, as a substitute player. Road to 2002 arc He goes to the same college as Oda, Okawa, Nagano and Nakazato, studying sports medicine and they have Doctor Taishi Ariga as professor. He went to Hawaii with Sanae and some fellow Nankatsu Gang members to aid Tsubasa increase his upper body and balance in order to be able for Tsubasa to complete in "Liga" level. Appearance Iwami has long black straight hair with long bangs (which resemble a brush) and black eyes. He is tall compared to his other classmates from the Nankatsu school gang. He is a good friend of Tsuyoshi Oda and Manabu Okawa. In almost every version of Captain Tsubasa, his hairstyle is drawn different than his manga counterpart (1983, 1994, and 2018 anime). Gallery |-|1983= Iwami (CT).jpg|Kids' Dream arc Iwami - Nankatsu Mid School 2.jpg|MS Oda_Nakazato_and_Iwami_(CT).jpg|Oda, Nakazato and Iwami Nankatsu ep58 (1983) 3.jpg|In the crowd |-|1983 (2)= Nankatsu junior (CT) 2.jpg|In the changing room Nankatsu_junior_(CT).jpg|In the national tournament finals Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 1.jpg|Greeting Tsubasa at the hospital Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 2.jpg|Before the finals Doctor ep113 (1983) 1.jpg|After Tsubasa's 3rd goal Nankatsu Middle School.jpg|In the overtime Izawa ep120 (1983) 1.jpg|Izawa & Iwami Nankatsu ep125 (1983) 1.jpg |-|SCT, film= Nankatsu gang with Tsubasa (SCT).jpg|'Nankatsu gang' at Ozora's house Nankatsu gang (SCT).jpg|'Nankatsu gang' with Tsubasa Tsubasa ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Japan Jr. supporters.jpg|'Nankatsu gang' watching the finals Roberto flashback (SCT).jpg|Flashback (Roberto Hongo) Roberto flashback (SCT) 3.jpg|Flashback (Roberto Hongo) |-|J= Nankatsu elementary (CTJ).jpg|Nankatsu elementary school All Japan Youth supporters (CTJ).jpg|All Japan Youth supporters |-|2001= Nankatsu elementary (2001).jpg|Nankatsu elementary school |-|2018 = Nankatsu ep3 (2018) 1.jpg|Nankatsu New Soccer Team Iwami and Tsubasa (2018).jpg|Iwami congratulating Tsubasa Nankatsu gang ep4 (2018).jpg Nankatsu gang ep4 (2018) 2.jpg|Nankatsu Gang Nankatsu elementary (2018).jpg|With Coach Roberto Nankatsu_ES_(2018)_2.jpg Nankatsu_ES_(2018)_3.jpg Nankatsu_ES_(2018)_4.jpg Nankatsu_(2018)_2.jpg|Nankatsu whole team Nankatsu_away_S2_(2018)_1.jpg|In the changing room Nankatsu ep34 (2018) 1.jpg|Nankatsu MS Nankatsu ep42 (2018) 0.jpg|Winning against Hirado Nankatsu ep43 (2018) 0.jpg|In the crowd Nankatsu ep44 (2018) 1.jpg|Nankatsu MS motivated by Tsubasa Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 4.jpg|Nankatsu's final offensive (semifinals) Nankatsu ep51 (2018) 0.jpg|The whole team Nankatsu ep51 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Nankatsu V3 champions |-|Manga= Nankatsu vs Otomo (JBC).jpg Japan gang ch22 (BWY) 1.jpg|As member of the Japan gang Team Tsubasa ep6 (RT) 1.png|As a Team Tsubasa member Team_Tsubasa_(RT).jpg|"Team Tsubasa" External links * at Captain Tsubasa db (Japanese) * at MyAnimeList de:Kenichi Iwami Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Retired players Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc